LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P3/Transcript
(Alex, Mina, Ian and Omega are seen facing off against Gientra) Alex: Alright guys, here's the plan. Omega: Lay it on us. Mina: We're ready. Alex: We need to overpower Gientra enough to where she can become weakened. If not, our chances of killing this Kraken is thrown out the window. Omega: What're you suggesting? Alex: Try to overpower her healing factor. That should work. Gientra: Are you four done talking yet? (The four all look over at Gientra) Gientra: If you're gonna avenge your friend, might as well take the shot now. Ian: I'm gonna make you suffer for killing my brother! Gientra: Like you could even do anything boy! Alex: You said the same thing about me Gientra. Mina: But now we got you outnumbered! Gientra: For how long is the question. Alex: If that's how you want to be then! Let's go guys! (The four rush toward Gientra who stands glaring) Gientra: Then die. (Omega charges in and swings at Gientra with his claws before she instead dodges with ease and knocks him away. Mina then approaches throwing acid which Gientra simply absorbs into her body) Gientra: You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that kiddies! (Gientra punches Mina in the gut, pushing her back before Ian grabs onto her back and puts her in a chokehold) Ian: SUCK ON THIS!! (Ian electrifies Gientra, causing her to yell in pain) Gientra: *Thinking* Dammit, for a healer he's stronger than I thought! (Gientra manages to slip free before she grabs and throws Ian away) Gientra: I'll give you all one thing, you've clearly improved since last we met. (The heroes all stand as they glare at Gientra) Gientra: Even so, I still surpass you all in strength. Alex: I don't think so Gientra! *Starts to glow* The gloves are off now! Erin: *In her mind* Shit! He's trying to use his full power! (Alex begins to charge a blast before firing at Gientra who dodges out of the way before it hits.) Alex: Dammit! Omega: Don't worry Alex, we got this! Ian: We'll take her down, you deal with the Kraken! Alex: … Right then. Kick her ass! *Jump up* Gientra: GET BACK HERE! (Gientra tries to go after Alex but gets attacked by Jack) Jack: Did you forget about me? Gientra: Oh now what? (Jack suddenly hits Gientra with fire, causing her to shriek in pain from the heat) Jack: THAT WAS FOR KIRO YOU BASTARD!! (Gientra falls to the groun shrieking as her body burns. The fire then fades as she begins to heal) Gientra: Of course one of you would use fire! (Gientra goes to attack the others as Alex runs over to get a good shot trajectory for the Kraken's brain) Alex: Okay, it should be right down that way. Just gotta charge up and fire. (Alex then looks at his hand) Alex: But is this really safe for me? (Alex begins to look toward the path to the Kraken's brain where he needs to fire) Alex: Alright, let's charge up! (Alex begins to charge up, but only small bursts of energy emerge from his body as he strains himself) Alex: *grunts* Come on...! You can do it...! (Alex strains himself more before he lets out a grunt as he stops) Alex: Aw come on! I can do it once I pull them off but not after?! How?! (Alex tries one more time before he stops and begins gasping for air) Alex: Awww man! Don't be like this now Alex! (Alex then hears something plop down behind him) Alex: Huh? (Alex turns to find a newborn Targhul sitting up and looking over at him after crawling from a small hole in the fleshy walls) ???: Who......are..... Alex: Uhhhhhh.... (Another infant then falls from another hole and also looks up at Alex) Alex: Oh no. (Soon enough, more infant Targhul begin falling from the holes in the walls before over fifteen infant Targhul surround Alex) ???: Human....? Here......? Alex: Crap, this must've been some kind of nesting chamber. ???: Host......Mine.....! ???: No.....Mine! (The newborns then begin crawling over to Alex as he looks around in fear) Alex: Hey hey stay back now! Don't come any closer! (The Targhul continue to slowly crawl over until Alex feels a few start crawling up his leg) Alex: AH! HEY NO! GET OFF ME! ??? Host.....! You... Mine....! ???: No...! Human... Mine....! (Alex falls to the ground as another Targhul leaps up and grabs onto his back) Alex: NO, GET OFF!! THIS ISN'T THE TIME!!! ???: Mine...! (Three of the Targhuls begin to slowly bond to Alex as he struggles to pull them off) Alex: NO, STOP!!! (The three Targhul successfully bond to Alex as the other Targhul Infants back away) Alex: Oh man.... (Alex slowly begins to sit up) Alex: This isn't good. Why the hell would this thing have Kings being bred inside it? (Alex then slowly stands up as he looks around at himself worried) Alex: I swear if one of these things starts shifting while I try to do this. (Alex begins to walk back over to his spot as the other infants watch him in silence) Alex: Alright, where were we? (Alex begins to charge up another blast) Alex: Oh there we go! (Alex begins to aim for the pathway to the brain) Alex: Now all that's left is to fire and we're home free! (Alex prepares to fire before he begins to feel one of the bonded Targhul shift, knocking him out of focus) Alex: Gah! Hey! (Alex smacks the spot where the Targhul is bonded) Alex: Dammit, you frickin' slimeballs distracted me, now I gotta start over! ???: What..., Human... Do? Alex: Huh?? I'm trying to focus my energy but your buddies are shifting on me! ???: Shift...ing? Alex: Yeah! I need them to stop so I can focus! ???: Why...? Alex: I can't focus when you're writhing all over me kid! ???: He.....mean..... ???: Yeah..... Alex: Huh? Mean?! I'm just trying to finish something is all and you kids are messing me up! ???: What... Finish...? Alex: I'm gonna kill this damn Kraken and then I'm gonna destroy your mother for killing my friend! (The Targhul all begin glaring at Alex as he says this) Alex: What? ???: You want.....to.....kill mommy? Alex: Hey now hang on a sec- *Feels Targhul that bonded with him shifting* NO! NO WAIT LIS- ???: You... no.. kill mommy... Alex: NO WAIT PLEASE!! PLEASE JUST LISTEN STOP!! LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE!! (Alex begins to pull at the Targhuls attached to him) Alex: GET OFF PLEASE!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! ???: You... evil... ???: Humans bad.... Alex: NO!! YOU'RE MOTHER IS THE BAD ONE!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY FRIENDS!! WE'RE FRIENDS WITH THE KING!! (The Targhuls stop shifting as the other newborns look up confused. Alex then sits down gasping for air) ???: King....? Alex: *Panting* Y...YES! … THE... KING! ???: Mommy said... no king. ???: Mommy... want king. Alex: N-no... There.. There is... There is a king. He.. He's a good guy. He's our friend. ???: F-Friend....??? Alex: Yes....*panting* Friend, not foe. (The Targhuls separate from Alex as they sit in front of him) ???: Mommy.....lied? Alex: Yes. If you.. If you let me finish what I'm doing, I can prove it to you. ???: Why... Mommy lie? Alex: Your mother hates Omega, that's the name of the king. See, your people the Targhul have done some bad things to my people years ago, and everyone sees you as monsters. ???: Mon...sters? Alex: Yeah. But Omega, he doesn't want to be a monster. He wants peace between humans and Targhuls. He wants us all to be friends, and live peacefully together. A future your mother doesn't want. ???: That.....not good..... ???: Yeah..... Alex: And if we're gonna let that happen, we need to stop her. And killing this Kraken is the first step in that plan. ???: What.....about us....? Alex: Huh? ???: How....will we escape? (Alex looks at all the Targhul as he groans) Alex: Start bonding. One at a time please. (The Targhul start crawling toward Alex. It then cuts back to the others as they continue fighting Gientra) Gientra: God you kids are persistent! (Gientra fires spikes from her hand as Jack is seen dodging them) Jack: You haven't seen ANYTHING YET!! (Jack charges in with his fists on fire and starts to punch Gientra) Jack: Don't like fire do ya!? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts